implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Implausibility/Blocking Policy
If you are a currently blocked user or an administrator, please read this page on what gets users blocked and why. *'If you're witness users breaking our rules or causing harm to this wiki or other users, please report them here.' Blocking or banning is the method by which administrators technically prevent users from editing this wiki. Blocks may be applied to user accounts, to IP addresses, and to ranges of IP addresses, for either a definite or an indefinite time. Blocked users can continue to access this wiki, but cannot edit any pages here. Additional restrictions include preventing the user from create new accounts, preventing the user from sending email, preventing the user from editing their own talk page, autoblock the recent IP address the blocked user was using (this will block the IP address for a day) and to prevent logged-in users from editing blocked IP addresses. If editors feel a block has been improperly issued, they can initiate a review of that block here. Administrators can "unblock" a user when they feel the block is unwarranted or no longer appropriate. Another reminder for admins is to warn the user before blocking and notify the user when blocked. You should also let the user edit their talk page and send emails, unless if there spamming or trolling. Good reasons for ban In general, a block should be used to prevent disruption on this wiki. Appropriate block reasons include: *Vandalism **This will include removing content from someone else's scenarios, user page and talk pages or adding nonsense in to pages (anything that doesn't correspond, or meant to distract or damage the page). Editing closed articles that are not yours won't classify as vandalism to a short extent, but if it continues after various warnings, the Department of Implausibility will take action. *Spam **This will include creating pages with nonsense (this however, doesn't include useful articles that aren't Alternate History. Such articles will not be allowed here, but may be moved by an ambassador), creating pages, blogs and forms with, or adding links to persuade users to go to a certain website, and typing repetitive words or phrases. *Harassment, trolling or personal attacks against any user **This include cyberbullying, adding offensive or intimidating information on someone's user page, creating pages to offend or insult someone or causing arguments and trouble *Creating attack or spam pages or creating pages that are copyright violations *Creating duplicate pages *Unacceptable user name **This would include violence or sexually themed user names, profanity, or names of sexual body parts. You have 24 hours to contact wikia to change your username after being notified *Constant edit warring *Posting pornography, gore and disturbing violent or shock images *Breaking any other rule on this wiki or in violations of Wikia's terms of use, either to a serve extent, or done multiple times after each warning for doing it. Bad reasons for ban Blocks should not be: *For retaliation or revenge against a user *For cooling off angry users during arguments or situations *For showing off authority as an admin *Test blocks *Because your angry towards a user, or you dislike or hate a user *Because a user has caused problems somewhere else on Wikia or another site and it doesn't involve this wiki *Because a user is part of a particular group, age (13 and up. Users under 13 require permission and supervision of someone that age), race, gender, ethnicity, nation or class or has a disability, either mental or physical *In the form of trolling or bullying *Just for fun. To make fun of blocked users under their humiliation or anger *Editing closed articles that are not yours without permission to a minimum extent or in good faith **While it may be tempting that an article deserves a helping hand, please note that some articles are closed and you need author's permission before editing. If done multiple time or to a major extent however, the admins will take action. Any admins who blocks user for elitist, rankist, discriminative or insulting reasons will be instantly demoted. To report abusive admins, please report it here. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Department of Implausibility Category:Red Alert Category:Blocking